


万事开头难

by casevan



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casevan/pseuds/casevan
Summary: 其实是个段子。主要是对话。





	万事开头难

“你还真是喜欢这样啊……”Iker叹着气说。  
Gian像只树袋熊一样挂在他身上——一丝不挂——两条修长的腿交错着夹在他腰上。Iker只在手腕上比他多绕了几圈运动绷带，细小的汗珠挂在他因用力而隆起的大臂肌肉上。  
摘掉手套之后，Iker的手其实并不算太大，即使完全张开了也并不能提供多大的力矩，于是它们便更深地陷入了Gian的大腿肌肉里。Gian晒黑了的手臂紧紧地握在Iker的脖子上，嘴唇凑到他耳朵边。  
“我很喜欢，一直就很喜欢。”  
Iker就这么抱着他，又走了两步。Gian的呼吸一下变得急促了：火车便当的姿势让西班牙人的性器随着走动一下下地敲打在他的敏感点上，况且他现下悬在半空，避无可避，一旦稍微放松了手上力量就只会被自身重量更深地压下去，让Iker的阴茎更彻底地把他拓宽，进到更深的地方，把他填得更满……而Gian尚不准备这么早就开始失控。  
他还想跟他聊聊。  
Gian调整了一下呼吸以避免语速过快：“哎呀，难道你不想试试吗？至少我平时没什么这样的机会……喔，像你这个体型的，倒确实还有点可能……”  
尽管他已经放慢了语速，但意大利语和西班牙语之间的差异加上不时的喘息仍然让Iker没法完整地明白他的话，只听了个大概；虽然那也已经足够了。  
“你是认真的？嗯？”Iker挑起眉毛，脸上带笑，“我可要咬你了。”  
他把脸埋进Gian毛发浓密的胸膛，带着两人一起倒在床上。

“我认真的呀！”Gian说。他张开手把Iker搂在自己怀里，搂得太紧，Iker只能抓着他的腰来借力抽送。Gian的吻密集地落在他的前额上。  
“我也想要跳起来挂在别人身上呀……”Gian垂下眼角，“啊进球庆祝什么的也没我份，就是赛后才能抱抱，可是从来只有别人跳我没有我跳别人的……”  
“你指那种寂寞吗？”Iker说，“我懂。”  
“我就知道你能懂。”Gian说着，又把Iker抓过来在他脸上响亮地亲了一口。  
在Iker的职业生涯当中，他曾被热情奔放的拉丁队友无数次亲在脸上过，但没有一次像Gian的这个吻一样让他这么放松。  
“你还真喜欢亲亲抱抱。”Iker一边说一边干他，手搭在他肚子上来回地摸。Gian夹在他们二人之间的阴茎已经开始滴滴答答地流水，连Iker缠在手腕上的绷带都打湿了。  
“你不喜欢吗？”Gian说。  
我看你就是太喜欢了，Iker想。但他压下了吐槽的欲望，转而专心地抚摸着Gian的腰腹线条和长腿：能摸到这种身体的机会并不太多。  
“那么多队友，就没一个肯抱你的？”Iker慢慢地、打着转往里压。  
“一个二个都说抱不动我……”Gian的语气听起来颇有些委屈，尾音里还有一丝哭腔，Iker猜那多半是自己磨得他太狠的缘故，“但我知道有的人肯定能抱得动啊！结果他还躲！我以为我们是朋友！”  
Iker噗嗤一声笑出来。  
“他可能是怕你抱上就不撒手了，像我们现在这样。”  
他拉开Gian的腿，猛地压下。Gian短促地僵住了一下，身体马上又动起来，手臂一伸抓住了Iker的后颈，在那上面留下几条红痕。

“机会是创造出来的，”Iker的拇指压在他会阴上，“你可以去找愿意让你跳起来抱的人……”  
“所以我就来找你了呀，”Gian说，“我知道守门员一定不会拒绝我，而且肯定也特别能理解我，这种事情大家都懂。虽然我其实小时候并不想做守门员的……”  
意大利人的话音低下去，絮絮叨叨的Iker也不甚听得清楚。他只顾着欣赏Gian的腿了，毕竟因为场上位置所致的发力习惯缘故，他睡过的队友里并没有谁有着Gian这样的腰臀和下肢。  
然后他突然反应过来。  
“什么？”Iker说，“你说’大家都懂’，难道你还睡过其他的守门员吗？”  
“难道你没有吗？”Gian抬起头，伸手捏了捏他的脸，“啊，其实我还是比较喜欢找同辈的人，有的小孩子太一惊一乍了，Mattia当时吓得都快要哭出来了……”  
Iker摇了摇头。  
“那你现在就睡到过守门员啦，”Gian说，“怎么样，跟其他位置的家伙睡起来不一样吧？”  
Iker伸手捏了捏意大利人的大腿，摆出严肃的表情。  
“我觉得万事开头难。”


End file.
